Millionaire Matchmaker: A Match Made in Heaven
by vinesonwroughtironbars
Summary: One Shot: AH. Carlisle and Edward are brothers in New York City and are searching for love. They go to Patti, from Millionaire Matchmaker, so she can find them true love. What happens when they both fall for the same girl? Lemon at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Some of you might know me as the author of "When I Said Forever" and "If You Pull the Trigger." This is just a fun little one shot I have been wanting to write. So I hope you like it because it was fun to write. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for weeks and I finally decided to do it. So have fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it belongs to SM. I did borrow some context from Millionaire Matchmaker. **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

_Millionaire Matchmaker: A Match Made in Heaven_

Patti walked into her office for another day of work, another match to be made. She loved her job just as much as she loved love. True she wasn't in love right now, things had been hard since her split from her long time fiancé, but helping other people find their soul mates filled that gap that he had left in her heart. She was back in New York City, her hometown, to film a season of her show _Millionaire Matchmaker_ hoping she could make some big apple couples happy. She missed lala land, her nickname for Los Angeles, but she was determined to be successful here as well. Already having made several successful matches, as a few major flops, she was looking forward to today. There had been several creeps she had to deal with while here in the big apple, like the guy that looked like a serial killer or the ditz who bought her boyfriends with Ducatis. But today was a new day.

Devin and Rachel greeted her, as always, she loved them dearly. Devin was the best partner she had ever had and she didn't know where she would be without Rachel. Somehow his Mohawk and her purple bangs went together, and they were the perfect couple and now had an adorable son named Sin.

"So who are my millionaires today?" Patti asked as she sat down in between her two friends in front of the giant TV screen.

"You're not going to like this, but they're brothers." Devin warned, eliciting a groan of frustration from Patti.

"Which brothers?" She asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Carlisle and Edward Cullen, of Cullen Incorporated. Carlisle is thirty-four and the CEO, and Edward is twenty-seven and second in command to his brother." Rachel explained.

This had Patti interested and she wanted to see what she had to work with.

"Let's see the videos and then we'll determine if we can handle them at the same time."

Rachel agreed and pressed play, bringing Carlisle onto screen first.

Carlisle sat out on the balcony of his apartment with a shy smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm thirty-four years old and the CEO of Cullen Incorporated. In the past I've had a hard time finding the right girl and when I think I've found her it turns out she's just in it for the money. I know that all women aren't like that, but I just wish I would stop falling for the ones that are in the relationship for all the wrong reasons. Family is extremely important to me, so I've been hesitant over the years when it comes to introducing women to my family because I don't want to put my family through the trouble of meeting her only to find out later she wasn't any good. I want kids someday; I absolutely adore my three-year-old niece and my five-year-old nephew. I want a woman that doesn't mind just hanging out at home but then is fine with going out to a nice dinner. I want someone independent and with a kind heart, and that wants marriage. For me marriage is a one time thing and I don't want to divorce." A playful smile spread across his face as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and his blue eyes sparkled. "So please Patti, help me find the girl of my dreams."

The video ended and Patti was smiling as well.

"He's too cute." She laughed. "He's just picked all the wrong girls."

"He's shy and reserved." Devin noted.

"He just needs someone to loosen him up." Rachel pointed out.

"I like him. I think he'll be perfect."

All three were in agreement and so they moved on to the next video. Edward popped on screen in his office at Cullen Industries, looking as cocky as ever.

"Hello Patti, I'm Edward Cullen, but I'm sure you'll recognize this pretty face." Patti couldn't help but roll her eyes. "So I've had a hard time finding a girl, and I really want to settle down. I've been with so many gold diggers and it's getting harder and harder to see who has good and bad intentions. I like going to the clubs but I also like spending time with my family. Working with my brother can be frustrating sometimes but at the end of the day I really wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish that I could find someone who loves me. I want a girl who's funny, beautiful, I prefer brunettes by the way, and sensual. I want a girl who can party until three in the morning and then be up the next morning for morning sex and then we go to our separate work places. So Patti, find me the girl of my dreams, I'm begging you."

The video ended and Patti groaned.

"Could they be any more different?" Rachel was dreading this.

"Well this is going to be one interesting week." Devin commented.

"So I say lets do both of them."

"If you say so."

What was she getting herself into?

The next day Patti had Carlisle come into her office. He was so tall and handsome, Patti understood why so many of the wrong girls went after him.

"Hello, Patti." Carlisle said with an enthusiastic smile as he shook her hand.

"Hi, Carlisle. Have a seat."

He obliged and sat in the chair in front of her desk across from her.

"So I saw your video and I know you're not really that shy." She pointed out with a smirk.

He blushed a bit and she noted the response.

"I wasn't quite sure what to say in the video to be completely honest."

"That's all right, it's why we have these meetings before I go through my data base and find your matches."

He nodded in understanding.

"So, Carlisle, why love now?"

He leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"I feel like I'm ready. I love spending time with family and friends but I feel like it's time for me to settle down, get married, and have kids. After spending so much time with my sister Alice, and her husband Jasper, and their two kids I've realized it's what I want and it's time for me."

He loosened up a bit; it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"What's your longest relationship?"

"Three years, we broke it off four years ago."

"And why did you break it off?"

"She turned out to be after my money, but she was also having an affair."

"And have you had any relationships since then?"

"I was in one for six months two years ago and another for two months and then I've had dates here and there. I know I seem shy and reserved but there really is personality inside of me. I think when I find that right girl I'll be comfortable in my own skin. I just want a woman who not only am I romantically attracted to as well as sexually, but have a connection with like that of a best friend. So when things are hard and we have to make big decisions we can work it out together. In past relationships there has been that romantic and sexual attraction but we just couldn't work out our issues like two civilized people. It was always yelling."

Patti began to see the genuine personality in Carlisle; he was paternal and sensitive. But he was also caring and strong. He just hadn't found _the one_. And by God, Patti was determined to find it for him.

"So what do you look for in a woman?" She asked.

He laughed, now coming to life because of the question.

"I love a girl with intelligence, someone who I can talk about literature with, as well as politics. When I do find the girl I was meant to be with I plan to spoil her, and I learned my lesson the first time because the one I was in a relationship with for three years took advantage of my wanting to shower her with gifts. At first I did it as a kind gesture and wanting to give her everything and anything so she would never want for anything, but soon after she started expecting it I may have set the precedent for the relationship by doing that so I am at fault there but she took advantage of it. I want some who is independent and doesn't have to rely on me financially. I want someone who is kind, sweet, loving, and funny. I'll be honest, I'm a hopeless romantic and I would love to surprise her with a candlelight dinner when she comes home from a long day at work, cook her favorite meal and desert to make her feel special and show her how much I love her. I like someone who likes to travel and try new things. I'm a sucker for big doe eyes."

"Who's your celebrity crush?"

Carlisle had to think about this one.

"Stana Katic, you know the woman who plays Kate Beckett in Castle, on ABC." Now more relaxed, he smirked. "And I might have a slight crush on her character as well. She's sexy and funny."

"Finally you said something about sexy." Patti laughed. "I was wondering when you were going to mention you wanted something sex related about a woman."

"I love sex, Patti. I just didn't know if it was proper to be so blunt about it."

"Your penis gets to choose too, you need to be sexually attracted to her as well. If there isn't sexual attraction then what's the point. But use you're heart as well, and when you talk to the girls ask them things that could point out their intentions. I do my best to filter out the gold diggers because they are not allowed in my club, but there are the occasional ones that are good at acting and get through the cracks. So the gold digging thing shouldn't be at the front of your mind when you meet my girls. I'm actually excited about finding some choices for you. What I want you to do though is loosen up, I know it's not the easiest thing, but you need to show the girls who you really are. So what we're going to do is we're going to have a mixer and you'll talk to the girls there that I picked for you. Then you'll pick two of the girls and you'll have a mini date with each. After you've had your mini dates you'll pick one of the girls to have your master date. And you'll plan the master date. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, thank you, Patti."

He got up from his seat when she did and reached across the desk to shake her hand.

A few hours after Carlisle she had her meeting with Edward. He was not the enjoyable brother for sure. He needed someone to put him in his place, definitely and older woman. He had been so obnoxious to Patti and she had informed her that his attitude would not attract the right girls. She sent him to Dr. Ruth to convince him that there would not be any sex on the first date. He could not put his penis in her vagina, ass, or mouth. Dr. Ruth called her after the session and said that she thinks she got through to him, but they'll just have to see. They were in for a challenge.

The next day Devin, Rachel, and Patti did the screening for Edward and Carlisle's mixer. There were plenty of good girls for both, but there was one group that came in that had the three matchmakers ready to jump out of their seats because they knew that these were going to be the finalists. The first, Tanya Denali, was a tall blonde with bright hazel eyes and playful smile. She was sexy as hell and would be perfect for Edward. She was also mature and cultured so she could teach him a thing or two and keep him in check. The next was medium height with light brown hair and streaks of auburn and honey, Esme Platt, and was thin with an hourglass shape and kind features. She was very maternal and perfect for Carlisle. The last girl was the one that had the three matchmakers confused, she was perfect for both men, she would be the perfect romantic companion for Carlisle and her five foot four inch frame would compliment his height. But at the same time, Isabella Swan, was just the type of girl Edward would need to settle him down and make him accept reality and love. She had long wavy chocolate color hair that fell to the middle of her back, so the brunette factor was perfect for Edward, though Tanya could possibly change Eddie's mind about hair color. But what made Patti sure that Isabella was perfect for Carlisle were her chocolate doe eyes.

"Isabella, It says here that you're twenty nine years old." Patti stated.

"Yes, and I'm from Forks, Washington as well. But I moved here when I started college. Also, I prefer Bella. Isabella just is so formal."

All three of the matchmakers were clueless as to where Forks was. Devin noticed Bella biting her lip out of nervousness. It was actually kind of hot. Not his type but Carlisle would think so. Rachel, his long time girlfriend and mother of his child, elbowed him as if knowing his thoughts.

"I think she's sexy for him." He grunted.

Rachel just laughed and Patti smirked.

"Forks is a small town near Port Angeles. And if you don't know where that is it's a few hours drive from Seattle. It's a small town in a forest. I lived there with my Dad, Charlie, for my last two years of high school after my mom remarried."

"Are you big on family?" Devin asked.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Absolutely. I wish I lived closer to my parents, but I came to New York to make my debut as a murder mystery novelist. I haven't published yet, but I've been working as an editor and writing on the side until I get the right idea for my book. And then I love watching Castle on ABC. I have a crush on Nathan Fillion who plays Richard Castle."

All three of the matchmakers were smiling because they had made the Castle connection.

"So how do you feel about clubbing?"

"Um, I mean I like to go every now and then, but it's not my favorite thing to do. I'd rather be curled up with a good book or writing my own."

"You're so cute, Bella. I absolutely love you. You're perfect for the two millionaires we are screening for today and we need you to either tame Edward or bring Carlisle out of his shell."

Bella couldn't help but smile at the last name she had said. Carlisle sounded so elegant but proper. She was excited about meeting him. Edward was so over used. But who was she to talk, her name was Isabella, it was a very common name.

"Sounds great."

…

It was time for the mixer. The two men were getting last minute suggestions from Patti and the film crew was finishing setting up.

"You ready for this, Big Bro." Edward teased.

"As I'll ever be." Carlisle replied nervously.

Nine for each man and then there was Bella. Once they were all there Patti went into the separate room to retrieve the brothers.

"Hello girls, I'd like you to meet my millionaires."

The girls cheered. Carlisle scanned the crowd and his eyes landed on particular brunette. She was short with a lean figure, her hair was long and he wanted to run his fingers through it. She had a heart shaped face and chocolate doe eyes. He was a fucking sucker for doe eyes. Their eyes met and she blushed, she had the most beautiful blush in the world. He just wanted to kiss her senseless. Patti pushed the men forward and it was time for them to start mingling. Edward and Carlisle were heading for the same girl, but luckily one of the girls that Patti had chosen for Edward as a trap to test him to see if he really had changed, Jessica, intercepted and got his attention.

"Hi." Carlisle lost all of his awkwardness as did Bella.

"Hi." She breathed. "I'm Bella."

"I'm Carlisle."

"I know." She giggled.

His smile only got wider.

"So what do you do?" He asked.

"Oh." She gasped. "I'm an editor at Penguin publishing but I'm writing a novel on the side."

"What kind of novel?" He asked raising his brow.

He was happy to see she was intelligent.

"A murder mystery novel. My inspiration is Castle."

"I love that show!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I just love mysteries and I've been trying to write one. But nothing is good enough yet."

"Well I'll be first in line to get your book once it's published. I'm sure it's fabulous." She blushed but was still smiling.

"So what do you like to do?" She asked.

"Oh, well. When I'm not working at my company I'm usually learning new things. I just love learning and reading. I have a library at home and it's filled with books, some I've read once, others I have read several times. There's everything in it from medical journals and history to classic literature and modern day fiction."

"I love to read. Your library sounds like heaven. I-"

She was cut off by another girl coming to steal Carlisle's attention.

"I see you have other girls pining after you." She blushed.

"I'll be sure to find you again." Carlisle promised.

And she knew for sure he would be keeping that promise.

"If you'd excuse me."

"Of course."

He ended up speaking with quite a few women and another he was very interested in named Esme. She had been married and was thirty-seven. She had been through divorce and lost her son in childbirth, yet she was very cheery and he loved her maternal energy. Bella talked with Edward and found he was quite fun to talk to, but he seemed to read more into her reactions than she felt.

Patti called the millionaires back to the separate room and sat them down.

"So, do you know who you're going to pick for your mini dates?"

Carlisle answered first.

"Bella and Esme."

Patti smiled.

"I want Tanya and Bella."

She wasn't surprised.

The boys went out to have their mini dates. Currently Bella was having drinks with Edward.

"So what are you passionate about?" She asked him.

"Does sex count?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I take that as a no."

"You can't have sex every hour of the day."

"Sure you can." Edward joked.

She rolled her eyes again and wished she was on her mini date with Carlisle.

"Do you like to read?" She asked.

"Not really." He sounded bored. "I mean that's for boring people."

She wanted to say a million nasty things to him but decided against it.

"Do you like roses?" He suddenly asked.

She looked up at him with surprise.

"Yes." She blushed.

"I like giving girls flowers. What's your favorite type?"

"I really like white roses, but my favorites are orchids and lilies."

"My mother used to garden all the time and I would help her."

"That's sweet." She crooned.

"Did you know that Bella means beautiful?"

As if she hadn't heard this a million times.

"I think it should mean hot instead."

She wanted to get out of here. And luckily Devin came to save her.

"Ready for your date with Carlisle?"

She couldn't get out of there soon enough and Devin chuckled at her excitement.

When she slid into the booth beside Carlisle she couldn't have been happier.

"Hello, Again." Carlisle greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi." She greeted excitedly.

He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm glad to see you again." She admitted.

"As am I."

"So, are you a family person?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, I two other siblings besides Edward. Emmett is the third oldest and is married to Rosalie and Alice is the youngest and she is married to a man from Texas named Jasper. Alice and jasper have kids and I love spending time with them. Do you want kids?"

"I love kids. I'd love to have some one day, maybe three."

His eyes lit up at the sight.

"Do you like staying in or going out?"

"I like staying in but it's fun to go out, too."

"If you could travel anywhere in the world where would it be?"

"Well I've never been out of the country before, but I'd have to say Italy."

"I'll be sure to fix that."

She was surprised and her eyes widened.

"All right, Carlisle. Patti wants you back in the other room." Rachel said.

He didn't want to leave Bella but he did reluctantly. And so he kissed her on the cheek and they shared parting words.

Once back in the private room he saw his brother and Patti. He sat down next to his brother and put his drink down on the table and smiled.

"So how were your mini dates?" She asked.

"Great." They both replied.

"So do you know who you want for your master date?"

"Bella." They both replied.

They looked at each other angrily.

"No way!" Edward barked.

"I really like Bella." Carlisle pleaded with his brother.

"So do I." He argued.

"Boys, settle down. Let me have a word with Bella and see if we can come to an agreement."

She came back a few minutes later and smiled.

"She'll do both. Carlisle, you'll go last."

He wasn't going to argue. _Saving the best for last, _he thought to himself. The two men went out to inform the other girls and they seemed disappointed. Carlisle couldn't wait to have his date with Bella.

Edward had promised Patti that he would take Bella on a romantic date where they would have dinner at the Plaza Hotel in a private room with candlelight and flowers, they would go to the Metropolitan for their date and Patti approved. When Edward picked Bella up she wasn't sure what to expect. He brought a limo and flowers, which she happily accepted.

"So where are we going?"

He just smirked and told her they were going to take an art class. It ended up being pottery on the wheel and he tried groping her breasts and she was disgusted. When dinner rolled around it was at a bar and then he dragged her to go clubbing where he got totally wasted. She was not having fun at all she wanted to cry.

"Stop being a loser and dance with me." Edward slurred, totally wasted.

She needed to get out of there. The cameras followed her out and she had to fight tears. She wished she hadn't agreed to a date with Edward. She just wanted that date with Carlisle. She decided she was just being nice she when agreed to Edward's date. Now she was kicking herself for it. Edward followed her out and tried to grope her again.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

She gave him a shove and he stumbled, hitting his back against the wall. And with that she haled a cab, happy to return to her nice and warm apartment on Fifth Avenue. She might not be a millionaire but she wanted the apartment so badly she sacrificed other things that New York women valued like designer clothing.

"How was your date?" The doorman asked.

"It was awful, Ben. I want to cry right now."

She'd even left the flowers in the limo, which she never wanted to see again.

"But you said you have another tomorrow."

"With another man, yes. I hope it's better."

"I'm sure it will be. I'll ring Angela for you and let her know you're in. She'll bring you up something to make you feel better."

"Thanks, I really need it right now."

"That's what friends are for."

She smiled and went up to her apartment. She was feeling better already.

The next day she greeted Carlisle outside of her building and they were ecstatic to see each other. He hugged her hello and kissed her cheek. Ben was chuckling in the background.

"Hey there, Beautiful. You look gorgeous."

She couldn't help but blush. He then handed her a bouquet of pink and white lilies.

"Oh, Carlisle these are beautiful."

"Miss Bella, would you like me to have Angela put those in water for you so they don't dry out. They'll be on the receptionist's counter when you return."

"Oh, thank you, Ben. That's so thoughtful." He hadn't made the same offer with Edward.

He took the flowers from her and whispered in her ear.

"I like this one."

"Me too."

Once they were in the town car that Carlisle hired she scooted closer to him.

"So where are we gong today?"

"Do you like to cook?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"I love to cook. How did you know?"

"I had a feeling. I love preparing meals and experimenting with new recipes."

"I grew up cooking. My mom, Rene, wasn't much of a cook and so if we wanted to eat something that wasn't burnt I had to do it. My parents divorced when I was little, they had married young, and she took me to Phoenix with her. She remarried a man named Phil and he coached a minor league baseball team and so they travelled a lot. I made the decision to move back in with my dad, Charlie, in the middle of my junior year of high school. He lives in Forks, Washington, a small town you have probably never heard of. And he was eating so unhealthily, frozen TV dinners or at the local diner. So I took over the kitchen when I moved in and I cooked for him every night. It's fun because it relaxes me and I get to create."

"Well today we are going to take a cooking class. It should be a lot of fun. I'm sorry about your parents' divorce."

"It's ok, they're happier now. My Dad finally remarried with a little help from my friend Jacob, and me too. Sue was a woman who lived on the local reservation, La Push, and she has two kids, my now stepsiblings, Leah and Seth, and her late husband Harry passed away because of a heart attack. My Dad was very good friends with him and so he was there for Sue, and with a little coaxing my Dad realized his feelings for her and she realized hers for him. They were married within a year."

"I'm sure Harry would be happy to know that Sue found someone else."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"He was a kind man and he wouldn't want her to miss out because of him. He'd want her to be loved and be in love again. And I can tell you that he'd be delighted to know she's with my Dad."

Carlisle smiled and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"What is your family like?"

"A little crazy." He joked. "Alice I adore and always have. She's like a pixie, you'd really like her. Her husband, Jasper, is a history buff and bright as could be. Their kids are so sweet and I hope that my future children are as well behaved and affectionate as those two. Emmett might look huge and intimidating but he's really just a big teddy bear. Though, he doesn't have a filter on his mouth and his wife, Rosalie, is always keeping him in check. My mom is Elizabeth and my father is Edward Sr. We have our dysfunctional moments but we get along fairly well. Edward likes to shake things up though."

"You can say that again." She mumbled under her breath as they pulled up to their first stop.

"Would it be rude to ask how it went last night?"

"Patti probably won't like it, but I'll tell you that it was awful and that I kept wishing I was with you."

He pulled her into a hug once they were out of the car and smiled.

"Well we're going to have fun. So don't you worry about a thing."

He looked so happy and alive, maybe even carefree. She was in complete awe of the god-like man. She just wanted to kiss him senseless but it would have to wait.

The cooking class was a blast. Carlisle stood behind her at one point, wrapping his arms around her as she stirred.

"I could get used to this." She giggled.

"Us cooking together in the kitchen?" He asked.

She nodded and he smiled.

"So tell me more about this book you're writing."

"Oh, well it's the murder of the fashion director of Vogue."

"I see."

"I can't tell you anymore. It will spoil it when you read it."

He sighed playfully and kissed her temple.

"This is true."

She changed into a dress for dinner. He was surprising her and so she walked in front of him with his hands covering her eyes.

"I'm going to trip, Carlisle. I'm clumsy."

"I'll catch you, don't worry." He whispered in her ear.

They took a few steps more and he pulled his hands away.

"You can open your eyes now."

And she did, gasping instantly. They were out in a garden with string lights and candles everywhere. Dinner was set on the table and it was just perfect. Carlisle was just perfect.

When the night was over they stood in front of her building staring at one another, wrapped in each other's arms and not wanting the night to be over. Ever so slowly he lowered his face down to hers as she stood on her tiptoes to meet him. Their lips brushed at first sending a jolt of electricity through their bodies, and suddenly their lips parted and the kiss turned into a passionate opened mouth make out. He pulled her closer and she moaned into his mouth. Kissing had never felt this good. He didn't want to let her go but he knew that they couldn't go any further on the first date under Patti's rules.

"I guess this is goodnight." She whispered when the kiss broke.

"Unfortunately it is." He sighed. "Will you go out with me again, Bella?"

She had never smiled so much in her life. She bit her lip to try and contain it but he just pressed his lips against hers again.

"Yes." She murmured against his luscious lips.

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Please do."

"When?"

"Whenever you want. I'll be waiting."

…

The next day Patti called Bella, eager to know how her two dates went.  
"Hi Patti." Bella answered ecstatically.

"Hey, Bella, how did your date with Edward go?"

Patti heard her groan and new it wasn't good.

"It wasn't the worst date I have ever been on."

"What happened?" She asked.

"He took me to an art class where we did pottery on the wheel and at first it was fun until he started to grope me. Then instead of taking me to a real dinner he took me to a bar where he got drunk. Then he dragged me to a club where he got wasted and tried to force me to dance and grope me some more. I ran out on him because I was so uncomfortable. He was drunk and I couldn't handle it."

"Oh my God, that is not what he told me he was going to do. He was supposed to take you to the Metropolitan and then you were going to have a candlelit dinner at the Plaza Hotel in a private room with music and everything romantic. I am so sorry, Bella. That is no way for him to behave. I don't blame you for running out on him."

"I don't know why I agreed to go on that date. It was awful."

"How was the date with Carlisle?"

She swooned and Patti was relieved.

"Oh, Patti, it was so romantic. He was so sweet. We went to a cooking class and then we had dinner in a garden with string lights and candles and we are just so natural with each other. He was such a gentleman, always holding doors open for me and pulling my chair out for me. He always complimented me and we just connected on such a deep level. _I thought his kind was extinct_."

"Awe. Bella, that's great. I'm so happy for you. Did he kiss you?"

"Yes, he kissed me goodnight. It was so romantic we didn't want the date to be over."

"Do you want to go out with him again?"

"Oh my God yes. He asked me out again last night before he left and he called me this morning. We made a date for Wednesday. He's going to teach me how to ice skate."

"That's great, Bella! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Patti. Thank you for bringing Carlisle and I together."

They talked for a little bit longer and then hung up. This was one of those times where she remembered just why she pursued a career as a matchmaker. Carlisle and Bella were perfect together. Now she just had to face the men. She called Carlisle to her office first and he was all smiles. Apparently he was texting with Bella when was coming in and almost ran into the wall.

"Hi, Patti." He said with a smile as he tucked his phone in his pocket.

She got up from her desk to hug him.

"So how did the date go, Carlisle?" She enthusiastically asked.

"It was beyond perfect. Bella is amazing. We haven't stopped talking on the phone or texting since this morning. I can't wait to see her again. This was better than I could have ever imagined. She's the perfect girl for me."

"I'm so glad to hear that from you. I just got off the phone with her not that long ago and she said the same thing. And don't think I won't be checking up on you."

"You found me the perfect women. Thank you, Patti."

She got up from her desk and gave him a hug.

"I knew once you found the right girl you'd find yourself. Good luck. But now I have to deal with your brother."

"Good luck with that."

Edward came into her office, acting as if he had done nothing wrong, and plopped down in the chair.

"How did your date go?" Patti asked, acting as if she didn't know the story.

"It sucked. She ran out on me."

"What happened to the romantic plans you had for her?"

"Changed them." He shrugged. "It was more fun for me."

"You don't get drunk like that on the first date and grope a girl! You do not take her to a club! That's not how we do things in the millionaire's club."

"Screw you!"

He yelled as he got up out of the chair and went for the door.

"He is so kicked out of the club!" She growled at Devin.

Edward flicked them off before he stormed out.

…

_6 months later_…

Currently Bella and Carlisle were at their apartment and they were snuggled together on the couch in front of the TV. They were watching their episode of Millionaire Matchmaker. It was just ending and they were doing the notes at the end for what happened to the couples. It had a picture of Edward and Bella with a caption. _Edward and Bella never went on another date again. Edward is still searching for the perfect party girl with a heart of gold. _Then it showed a happy picture of Carlisle and Bella with a caption. _Carlisle and Bella have been on several dates since then and are now happily engaged and planning their wedding. _

"I love you." Carlisle murmured as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"I love you, too, Baby."

Their lips met and the kiss started slow. Then it deepened as Carlisle led her off the couch and towards their bedroom. The kiss became more heated and he pushed her down on the edge of the bed, stripping her of her clothes as she ripped off his.

"God, Honey, I need you so fucking bad."

"Then take me." She moaned.

He grabbed her legs and tossed them over his shoulders and he pumped his hand up and down his cock. She was wet and ready for him. Moments later he thrust into her tight heat and groaned in ecstasy and thrust into her deeply.

"Carlisle!" She yelled. "Oh, God!"

"Fuck, Bella! So fucking tight!"

He continued to thrust and then bent down to kiss her passionately, though the kiss was quite sloppy.

"Don't stop! Oh, God, don't…don't stop!"

"Fucking hell! Oh fucking hell! So good!" He threw his head back as he surrendered to the greatest pleasure of all.

Her walls tightened around him and she exploded around his cock, milking him for all that he was worth.

Collapsing on top of her, he withdrew and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, not seeing what could be so humorous.

"Remember when you used to be shy." She giggled.

He rolled his eyes and pecked a kiss on her lips. He started to get up so he could clean them both up but she stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Big Boy? I'm not done with you yet."

Oh he loved Isabella more than he could express, not only was she the love of his life, but the sexiest minx to ever walk the earth. Not meaning to say it aloud, but it came out anyway he whispered.

"Thank you, Patti."

She just smirked and replied.

"Thank you, Patti, indeed."

**Review please! It's as good as a naked Carlisle in your bed! **


	2. Nomination

Dear readers,

I know I have not updated in a while, well that is obvious since my stories are complete. Ignore my rambling please. As of this morning I was informed that one or more of my non-canon twilight stories, which for me you all know are my Carlisle and Bella pairings, were nominated for the Hopeless Romantic award.

http : / contests- awards. thetwilightawards. com /2011 /06 / hopeless-romantic-awards. html

Here is the link for the award website, simply copy and paste it into your web browser and remove the spaces to take you to the link.

My stories that I predict that are up for nomination are:

When I Said Forever

Millionaire Matchmaker: A Match Made in Heaven

If You Pull the Trigger

The Hopeless Romantic Award according to the website is as follows:

"Only for fics that don't include Edward & Bella as the MAIN pairing. The Hosts of these awards want to recognize the hard work writers put into developing stories for other pairings like Carlisle & Esme, Emmett & Rosalie and even non-canon pairing like Rosalie & Edward or Carlisle & Bella."

So I would like to thank all of my readers, I would not be able to receive this nomination without your support, which means beyond words to me I can never thank you enough. The nomination and possible win of this award could not be possible without you so thank you for all your love and support I have the best readers ever.

Nominations began on July 1st and end on the 15th. Voting begins on July 18th and ends on the 30th. The winners will be announced August 3rd.

Thank you!


End file.
